Ranmaless
by Frostbite
Summary: Akane, while mad at Ranma makes a wish, and it comes true. Now P-chan is stuck in an alternate reality, and he must get Akane to remember if he ever hopes to get back, but does he even want to go back? R+R please.


AN: Hey this is an idea I had awhile ago, but never got around to writing, hope you enjoy it. I'll try to actually finish this one quickly, but reviews would really help.

Disclaimer: There once was an anvil and it was very lonely, so it said "ooga booga" and nothing happened! The moral of the story is: I don't own anything, with the exception of the things that I do own. So don't sue me, though I doubt you were planning to anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Ranmaless

"Careful what you wish for…"

By Frostbite

Akane stormed out of the room raving mad (though not before thoroughly pummelling Ranma with the table). The nerve of that boy! Insulting her! Uncute, tomboy, HA! What did he know! Why had she been mobbed daily by lovesick boys, if she was so uncute. Maybe if he wasn't so busy increasing his already excessive collection of admirers, he might have noticed this by now. Yeah, he didn't know what he was talking about. But then why did it still hurt? Akane wondered for maybe the hundredth time. 

It wasn't fair, she didn't care about him, he didn't care about her, and that was how it was, that was how it should be! But somewhere along the way part of her had forgotten that. And now for some strange reason his opinion actually mattered to her. Though she would never admit it. Whenever he went away, she felt sad, and worried about him, but when he was around, most of the time she couldn't stand him. He was such a jerk! He confused her so much, and this must somehow be his fault. Akane was not the most logical person, but then again, it's hard to be very logical about Ranma.

"Stupid Ramna" she said, entering in her room and flopping down on her bed.

"He's so…so...Argh", Akane growled with frustration, and rolled over on to her back to glare at the ceiling. 

"Baka" She told it contemptuously, as if it had something to do with it.

Just then she noticed a small pitter patter getting louder and louder. She heard it turn the corner and suddenly there was a small weight beside her on the bed. She leant over and scooped it up. 

"Hey P-Chan", she said quietly while scratching him behind the ears, "where have you been?"

P-Chan squealed happily in response, not quite knowing the answer. Then again he probably didn't care, he was with Akane, and that was all that mattered. That's when he noticed the sad expression on her face. His mind jumped, as it always did when something was wrong, to one conclusion; it was Ranma's fault.

And for once he was right, the aforementioned martial artist was the root of the problem. Though he hadn't meant to be. Ranma never really meant to do anything, things just always happened. He acted faster than it took to think, which worked out nicely in battle, but not so much in the rest of life. 

Ryouga, uh I mean P-chan, did his best to comfort Akane with various sympathetic squeals. He was outraged that Ranma had hurt Akane. How could anyone want to hurt an angel like her. His thoughts wandered to revenge, he could go find Ranma and beat him up (well at least try to beat him up). No, Akane still needed him. He could always put revenge off for later. 

Akane, smiled sadly at her pet. "You know P-chan, sometimes I just feel like…I just… I just wish I'd never met Ranma. Every thing has been so upside down since I did." 

P-chan, squealed his approval, telling her that he wished the same thing too.

Akane, feeling better already, went to get up, but then suddenly felt incredibly sleepy. As if against her will she lay down on her bed. She fought to keep her eyes open, positive that it was essential, but she couldn't keep it up long, and was soon in a deep sleep. In her sleep she pulled as certain pig in closer, as if holding on to him for safety against the oncoming storm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know this is short, but it's just the first chapter. Next one will be longer. ^_~

P.S. Review!! Please…


End file.
